The Random Adventure of Yu Yu Hakusho
by titangirl161
Summary: completly random story with bascially no plot. slight character bashings. You no like, you no read.
1. New Assignment

This is a completely random story. I'm bored, and it's late. If you no like, you no read. Simple as that. My puppy-muse will do the disclaimer, so we can begin.

Scribble: We don't own it. We only own manga. Pity the poor. PITY US, I SAID!

It was a nice day as Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective, walked down the street, going to school, only because Keiko was pushing him from behind.

His first period was gym. He actually DIDN'T cut, but as soon as he walked in, he saw Hiei, trapped in the basketball net.

"Don't say a word, spirit detective."

"Actually, I've got five- how'd you get up there?"

"These horrible ningens decided to use me as the ball."

Yusuke grinned. "Well, you're short enough."

Kuwabara came in and immediately started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The shrimp is in the net!!!! Whoever did that rocks!!!!!!"

"I did!" said some football captain like person.

Hiei, who was quite pissed off, started to glow, and broke the net, well, actually, he burned up the net. "DIE, FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!" He ripped off his bandana and his Jagan Eye opened as his body became all fiery.

Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't want to see the poor kid get fried to a crisp, so they left just before Hiei literally blew the school apart. They could here the kids cheering for Hiei.

As the two were walking, they ran into Kurama. "Hey, what're you doing not in school?"

"I'm cutting."

"YOU? YOU would never cut!"

"Well, I am today. I'm sick of my whole little fan club. I decided I want some peace and quiet today."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Kuwabara muttered.

They were walking around for a while when they saw some people break dancing on the street. One of the guys challenged Kurama, so he immediately got down and started to dance. He was actually pretty good, which utterly shocked his two friends.

"Well, this is a side of Kurama I haven't seen before," a surprised Yusuke said.

As soon as Kurama started rapping, they decided to leave before they all got heart attacks. Without warning, JIN APPEAERED!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Urameshi!" he cried in his thick Irish accent.

"Hey Jin, what're you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Running from kids. They're after me lucky charms."

Kuwabara looked confused. Lucky charms? What're those?

Just then, Touya appeared as well. "We've been looking for all of you."

"If you want shorty, I last saw him in a basketball net," Kuwabara told them.

"What's basketball?" Jin asked.

"Well, get him, and hurry," Touya said. "Koenma has a new mission for you, and this time, we're here to help."

Ah, so chapter one draws to a close. Ooh, the suspense. What is the mission? Actually...I don't even know.

Scribble: We need another disclaimer. Jin's line did NOT come from titangirl161. It came from her friend. How MEAN of you to steal your friend's line!

Me: Shut up. Anyway, please review, I appreciate good reviews and constructive criticism, and if you wish to flame me, GO AHEAD- at the risk of me sending my army of pissed off monkeys to attack you. Long the Reikai Tentai (forgive me if I misspelled that)!

-titangirl161


	2. Where was Kurama?

Hey everybody! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've bee too busy working on a report. But I'm done now, so here's the next chapter! Scribble?

Scribble: We don't own it. Yoshihiro Togashi does. Or so we believe.

As Hiei was running around burning up random buildings, he noticed a store with a very familiar (and yummy) looking object.

"SWEET SNOW!!!" Hiei screamed and went into the store. "I want some sweet snow, he demanded.

"You mean ice cream?" the person behind the counter asked, giving him a look like he was insane.

(A/N: I get that look a lot.)

Hiei nodded, and the cashier said, "That'll be nine dollars."

(A/N: I don't know how to convert dollars to yen. Sorry!)

"What're dollars?" Hiei asked.

"If you don't have any money, you have to leave," the person told him.

"YOU'RE DENYING ME SWEET SNOW?" Hiei screamed, and he immediately burned the place down. He soon realized that fire and sweet snow don't mix, and he only saw a puddle afterwards.

"NOOOO!!! MY SWEET SNOW!!!!" Hiei sat down and started sobbing for the next half hour.

When Yusuke and the group found him, he was still crying. Everyone was very scared. "Uh, Hiei?" Kuwabara called.

"WHAT?" Hiei snapped.

"Uh, we have to go see Koenma about another case," Yusuke said.

"Not now. I have to finish mourning over the sweet snow," said Hiei, and he promptly went back to sobbing. The traumatized group ran away.

"Well, now we have to find Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Isn't he in tha' ningens prison –place?" Jin asked.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"School," Touya translated.

"No he was break dancing," Yusuke said.

Both demons looked confused.

"Never mind."

They went back to look, but Kurama wasn't there, they looked everywhere, and finally they went back to his school...

...and there he was.

"Kurama, I thought you said you were cutting!" Kuwabara yelled.

"When did I say that?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Earlier when we saw you," Yusuke answered.

"We didn't meet earlier."

"But you were outside, and said you were cutting."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was in school all day, I can assure you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other confused.

"Maybe he has amnesia," Yusuke suggested.

(A/N: Does Yusuke even know that word??)

"Maybe he has temporary insanity," Kuwabara thought.

"You know I can hear you both," said an annoyed Kurama.

"Let's worry about it later, he have to go see Koenma," Touya said. The group all headed to Koenma's office, only to see him on the phone, with a girl who sounded very familiar.

"Is that Boton?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

Koenma, who hadn't heard them enter, looked over and turned bright red. "I have to go now."

"First you have to say it," Boton replied.

"No, not right now, the guys are here."

"I would let you go if you don't say it."

Koenma sighed and murmured, "I love you sugerbuns."

Kurama and Touya managed to hold in their giggles while Yusuke, Jin and Kuwabara fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. Koenma quickly hung up the phone.

"Ok, I've called you in because you have another case. And this time...."

Well, here's the end. Sorry for the cliffy!

Scribble: No you're not.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, I will try my hardest to update sooner this time. THANK YOU ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME NICE REVIEWS!!!!!!! Once more, good reviews and con crit are welcomed. All flames are sent to Hiei who will hunt you don't and burn you to ashes. Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


	3. Impersonator

Hey everyone. I'm back, and I feel like crap, but I'm writing anyway. Why? I don't know. I'm too tired. Before we begin...THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!! You all make a sick child so happy! Now I'll begin. Scribble?

Scribble: (coughs) We don't own it. We have no money. Why is this so? Because SOMEBODY doesn't work!!!!!!

Koenma couldn't finish his sentence because no sooner had he started than the gang burst out in hysterical laughter again.

"Wow, Koenma, I knew you and Boton were close, but not THAT close!" Yusuke managed to sputter out as he and his friends laughed hysterically.

Koenma glared. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR THREE MINUTES SO I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT The CASE??????????" he screamed. That shut the group up pretty fast.

Koenma smiled. "Much better. Now, in this case, you need to track down an impersonator."

"Impersonator?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. He's a very strong demon and has a tendency to try to get people to start arguments with their friends by impersonating them."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled, suddenly hit by an idea (that doesn't happen often). "Maybe that guy was impersonating Kurama!"

(A/N: Before you give me flames about how I'm shouldn't insult Kuwabara let me just say that contrary to popular belief, I actually like Kuwabara, which can be seen if you read my bio. It's just that since he is comic relief, it is easy to make fun of him, and so sometimes I can't help it. That's all.)

"Of course! So Kurama really WAS in school!" Yusuke figured out.

"I'm so glad you can figure this out," Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Personally, I side wi' th' copy-cat. I'd ratha not be i' prison." Jin stated.

"Anyway, you have to stop him before he starts to cause trouble by impersonating a powerful figure and take over the world...or something."

"No problem, Koenma, we're on our way," Yusuke said and took off, running into a door.

"Hey, where'd this door come from?"

"Um, it was always there," Koenma was looking a little scared.

"Not anymore! SPIRIT GUN!"

The door shattered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY BRAND NEW DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oops," Yusuke said.

"Let's go!" cried Jin and ran to the stairs, but ended up falling, then catching himself with the wind, and then falling again.

Kuwabara ran to the stairs and also fell, because Koenma "forgot" to tell them the important detail about how he waxed the stairs that day. Touya was the only smart one. He took the elevator. Then, as Koenma watched him go down the elevator, he thought, 'I have an elevator?'

Yusuke jumped out the window and landed on a demon bird, but it was a very mean bird that decided to "give him a Makai tour." The group spent the rest of the day chasing him. Finally he jumped off and landed on Jin in an awkward position, which made Touya snicker, and Kuwabara laugh. Yusuke promptly beat up Kuwabara for making fun of him. The group decided they wasted enough time and went back to the human world.

Upon arriving, a voice said, "So, what did pacifier boy have to say?"

Ooh, another chapter done. That makes three!! I so far have no loyal readers (or so I believe) but I'll keep the chapters coming.

Scribble: (coughs again) Even though we both are miserable.

Me: Yes, about that. Since all my quarterlies are due this week, I won't be going on for some time for any reason other than educational. Maybe I'll sneak a peek at a couple of stories, but nothing more. But if you wait a couple of weeks, I should be back with more action, and something that may be described as a PLOT. Farewell, until then. Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


	4. Imposter Arrives!

Hey all, I'm back...again for more. You lucky duckies. THANK YOU MY WONDEROUS REVIEWERS!!!!! You make me so happy! I wasn't going to post this, but you gave me inspiration to do it sooner!! THANK YOU!!! Now we begin. Scribble?

Scribble: Yoshihiro Togashi (is that how you spell it?) owns it. We do not. If we did, there'd be an Inuyasha and Trigun crossover...somewhere...even if it makes no sense.

Me: One more note. There will be slight Kuwabara bashing in this one-sorry in advance to Kuwabara fans. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES BECAUSE OF THIS!!!!! I only make fun of him because he is comic relief, and the show wouldn't be as funny without him to poke fun at sometimes. That said, on to the story!!

While the Reikai Tentai returned from Koenma's office, Hiei decided it was time to stop mourning over the sweet snow. "I shall never forget you, sweet snow," he murmured. He knew the group would be back by now, so he flitted off to meet them.

The group looked up to see a black clad figure up in the tree. "Hey Hiei," Yusuke said, looking at the demon.

"So, what's going on?"

"We were just at Koenma's. He said he had to chase down a shape shifter."

Hiei looked...surprised? "A shape shifter?" he asked.

"Yeah, were supposed ta kill 'im. 'E could be anyone," Jin stated.

No sooner had Jin said this than a voice yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The group looked up to see another black clad figure.

"The imposter is here!" Kurama cried.

"But which is the real one?" Kuwabara asked as the second Hiei jumped down to join the first.

"I AM!" both Hiei's yelled.

"Um...this doesn't look good," Yusuke said as the group desperately tried to figure out who the true Hiei was. Suddenly, Touya (the only smart one, as seen in chapter 3) thought of something.

"I know!" he cried. He walked over to the first Hiei and ripped the bandana off.

There was no Jagan Eye.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! The imposter!" Jin cried as the imposter ran off.

"How did you know?" Kurama asked.

"Simple. Even if the imposter looked like Hiei, unless it knew ABOUT him, it wouldn't have known what was under the bandana."

"And what if he did know about me?" Hiei asked.

"Um...I was hoping he didn't."

The whole group did the classic 'amine fall'.

(A/N: I like the Anime Fall- but sadly, I can't do it. TT)

The group ran off into the forest to look for the imposter. There were only tree. "Great. Th' copy-cat's bein' a tree!" Jin cried.

"So how will we find him?" Yusuke asked.

"I know!" Kuwabara cried. He promptly ran into a tree.

"Um, Kuwabara, what're you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple. If it's him, he'll fall over."

"And if it's a tree?"

"Uh...ouch?"

The group did the fall again.

"This could take a while," Kurama mumbled as Kuwabara continued to run into trees.

"I'm going to the arcade," Yusuke said.

"The what?" Jin asked.

"Yusuke, you have a mission!" Touya reminded him.

"Ah, when Kuwabara finds him, tell me."

The whole group left Kuwabara running into trees.

Well, how was that? Ok, it wasn't good. BE NICE! I'M SICK!!!

Scribble: No, you're not, not anymore.

Me: I'm still coughing! Anyway, once again, good reviews and con crit are welcomed. Flames will go to Hiei who will burn you to a crisp. Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


	5. Chases and Fan Girls

Look! Another chapter! I'm actually writing! YAY!!! I feel like crap, and I'm running out of ideas for random crap, but here I am. Why? Actually, I don't even know. I'm probably going to finish this in a few chapters, and then I'm going to start a story with a therapy clinic for anime stars! I get to be a psychologist! Whooooo! I'm going to be a doctor (random people run in fear)! I'll probably start a couple weeks after I finish this. Now, enough of my babble, and onto the story! Take it away Scribble!

Scribble: We don't own cool stuff, like YYH. We WANT to, but we don't.

As Yusuke and the others played games at the arcade, Kuwabara joined them. "Hey, Kuwabara, what made you change your mind?" Yusuke asked.

"Um, it was giving me a headache, so I gave up."

"LIAR! YOU'RE The IMPOSTER!" Yusuke yelled as the fake Kuwabara ran away.

"How did ya know?" Jin asked.

"Simple. Kuwabara would never just give up on a mission. Now let's go after him!"

As they ran outside, they saw the imposter leaning on a tree, gasping for breath. "Hang on guys, just give me a minute to catch my breath, and then we can continue."

"Why should we wait for you?" Touya asked.

"Because it's boring otherwise. Where's the thrill of the chase there?"

"Who cares?" Hiei asked.

"It's dishonorable to pick on someone who's down."

The group decided to sit down and wait for the imposter. "If you were a tree all day, how are you so tired?" Kurama asked.

"I haven't been exercising lately."

"Oh."

The group waited while until the imposter said, "Ok, now I'm ready," and started running.

"After him!" Yusuke yelled and the whole group ran after the imposter, well, everyone except Yusuke, who ran into a door some one was opening.

"STUPID DOORS! WHY ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME TODAY????"

A very scared looking man called the police while Yusuke ranted at a door.

The rest of the group ran after him, but unfortunately a random fan girl screamed, "Look, there's Kurama!" and Kurama was immediately surrounded by a group of screaming fan girls, including a seventeen-year-old authoress (guess who THAT is!).

Following them was a Touya fan group, and soon the only two left were Jin and Hiei, who got too busy running away from their fan girls and once again, the imposter got away.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was running too, not only from fan girls, but also from evil hospital workers who wanted to put him in a mental house. However, the fan girls started to beat up the hospital workers who wanted to take Yusuke away, so he was saved, and he decided to go look for Kuwabara.

He found Kuwabara in the park, unconscious from running into too many trees. He started to try to wake him.

Hey, Kuwabara, c'mon, wake up...wake up...Kuwabara...time to get up...I SAID WAKE UP DAMMIT!" he yelled, kicking Kuwabara in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For sleeping."

"I found him!"

"Oh good job catching him!"

"This isn't MY case. I'M not the spirit detective. Well, I am, but I only volunteer."

"Well, he got away again! At least from me. Maybe the others caught him."

Just then the two boys noticed the imposter running by, panting.

"Well, I guess not," Yusuke, observed, and the two boys got up and ran after the imposter.

Urg, that was soooooo horrible. I'm too tired, why am I even writing? This is awful. Well, big thanks to my reviewers, for waiting, and for nice reviews to my story!! THANK YOU! The last chappie won't come for a while, but I am going to finish within the month! Once again, I like good reviews and con crit, and flames will go in my flamethrower, which I will use to incinerate you. Long Live the Reikai Tentai.

-titangirl161


	6. End of the Disaterous Mess

Hey, I'm back! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! We lost phone connection for over a month and because it was the same line, we had no internet connection! I couldn't post anything! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! (Goes into a corner and cries) All right, I feel better now. Anyway, I want to thank the wonderful people who liked my story, and more thanks to those who reviewed it! Anyway, this'll be the last chapter of the story, and afterwards, I'm gonna start a therapy house for poor in need of help characters…and in this show, there's a LOT of them! If you want to check that out (and it helps if you like VASH!!!) it should be up sometime next week or two. It depends if I can type. So let's begin! Scribble?

Scribble: We don't own it. FINALLY AFTER WEEKS I ACTUALLY GET A JOB AGAIN!!!!

Me: Shut up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the building where they saw the imposter run. Meanwhile, Jin was showing off for his fan girls, Touya was cowering as they cornered him, Hiei was hiding in a tree, and two authoresses caught Kurama and were dragging him back to their house.

(A/N: For those who don't know, that's me and my friend, What2callmyself. We're huge Kurama fans…we go on google, go under images, and type his name. Then we stare at pictures. It's really sad.)

As the two of them got into the building, who should come out but Yukina!

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara cried, starting to turn red and drool.

"Hello, Kuwabara. Hello, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked at her a second, then punched her in the face.

"AAAAAAAHHH! URAMESHI, WHAT ARE DOING????" Kuwabara screamed.

"Baka! She always calls you Kazuma! It wasn't her! It was the imposter!!!"

Sure enough, as Kuwabara looked down, "Yukina" was turning back into the imposter, having been knocked out.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…I get it."

"Yeah, for the first time ever!" Yusuke retorted.

Kuwabara socked Yusuke in the face, and soon the two of them were fighting and Kuwabara was half unconscious on the ground.

(A/N: Sorry Kuwabara fans…no offense, but Yusuke always wins when that happens! What did you expect, he's part demon!)

Yusuke looked over to notice the imposter slinking away. "Oh no you don't! Spirit Gun!!!" Yusuke cried as he fired his famous weapon.

The imposter turned and stared in horror…then the blast went right past him.

"WHAT?? I MISSED?????"

"You've got lousy aim!" the imposter taunted.

He took off running, and Yusuke chased him. As the imposter ran, he accidentally bumped into two Kurama fan girls who were dragging him home.

"Hey! You should say excuse me!" the taller one yelled.

"Get lost!" the demon yelled back.

Big mistake. "Who do think you are telling us what to do?" the shorter one yelled, baring her claw like nails.

In no time, the two beat him to a pulp, then continued to drag Kurama home. Yusuke arrived to see him beaten up, and quickly decided he didn't even want to know.

Kuwabara joined him. "Well, something got him, at least."

Meanwhile, Kuwabara fan girls were beating each other up because they couldn't decide whether Kuwabara was at the park or the arcade.

"Yeah. Well, let's turn him in. This was one crappy day."

So Yusuke and Kuwabara turned him in, and eventually everyone escaped from their fan girls. Since Hiei blew the school up, there was no school for a month, and everyone got to relax…except Hiei, who missed his sweet snow. Kuwabara did go visit Yukina, and Hiei beat him for it. Jin and Touya returned to Makai. So it was a happy ending for everyone…except the imposter, who was in jail in Riekai.

So, how was the ending? It sucks, I know. I really didn't think one up. Sorry!

Scribble: No you're not.

Me: You shut up. Anyway, that's the end, thank you reviewers, and I hope to see you soon with my story that's coming up. Long Live the Riekai Tentai!

-titangirl161


End file.
